Gale
Gale is a character in the Disney animated feature film, ''Frozen II''. It is a powerful wind spirit that dwells within the Enchanted Forest. Appearance Being apart of the very wind that blows through the Enchanted Forest it makes it hard for people to see Gale, if it wasn't for the leaves that are picked up the wind's passing gust and flows along side the wind spirit. While a very strong gust of Gale's wind, has the wind spirit take the form of a twister. Personality Powers and Abilities Since Gale is a wind spirit and one of the four spirits that resides within the Enchanted Forest, Gale has power of the wind that blows through it. Gale mostly creates gentle breezes and gusts when playing with children, by letting them follow the leaves that Gale's flows of wind pick up before sending out a stronger gust that lifts them into the air. Along with using its powers to create a twister. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Not much is known about their relationship, but some fans interpret Gale being playful around Hiccup by messing up his hair or accelerating him and Toothless's speed while flying, while Hiccup would be a little cynical of Gale due to disbelief in magic. Jack Frost Since Jack is a spirit himself, uses the wind to help him fly and enjoys bring fun to children, Gale would lend him its wind. Merida DunBroch They don't have much of a relationship, but some fans like to interpret Gale and Merida having a small and friendly rivalry, such as Gale constantly blowing Merida's hair in her face. Rapunzel Corona It can be assumed that Gale might like Rapunzel due to her friendly nature, and would sometimes help her get her hair in place so she wouldn't have to drag it around. Queen Elsa Gale is the first of the spirits that Elsa and her party face. It also bonds with her during her time in the Enchanted Forest and acts quite playfully around her. Gale respects Elsa as the Fifth Spirit of Ice (and possibly because she is Iduna's daughter). Princess Anna Gale is the first of the spirits that Anna and her party face. It acts quite playfully around her. Olaf Gale is the first of the spirits that Olaf and his party face. It is shown to be quite playful towards Olaf. Olaf is the one who gives Gale its name. Ocean Ocean is one of the inspirations for Gale, as well as both of them being elemental beings that has Ocean as the living conscience of the ocean while Gale takes the form of the wind or is the wind itself. Queen Iduna of Arendelle When Iduna was young and living in the Enchanted Forest with her family, Gale used to its wind magic to play with Iduna, up until Gale and the three other spirits of the forest placed a curse upon the forest in an action of rage while Iduna and a young Agnarr had manged to escape (with the help of Gale) the mist that keeps all within the Enchanted Forest trapped. Iduna's brave and caring actions towards the Arendelle prince, however, had lead to Gale and the other spirits to bless Iduna's first born child with magical abilities over ice, even though Iduna had no idea where Elsa's powers came from she still accepts her eldest daughter for who she is. Category:Frozen Category:Frozen 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Immortals